


「本马达衍生」会计刺客和天才雷普利

by RoseLemon



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999), The Accountant (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: pwp





	「本马达衍生」会计刺客和天才雷普利

Wolf生日的时候，一般都是在整理数据，要不然就是在整理自己的名画和枪支。但是今年有点不太一样，因为他去年交了男朋友，是的，男朋友，一年轻的金发小甜心，会谈很动听的钢琴，似乎有许多小秘密。这是他在一艘船上捡到的小可爱，自然而然就跟着他回了家，似乎已经将他这里当成了一处舒适的避风港。  
他工作回来之后就看见Ripley坐在饭桌边上，桌子上面摆了一个蛋糕。Wolf是开心的，但是脸上没有表情，他坐在Ripley面前，看着蛋糕“不准备刀叉吗？”  
Ripley藏在眼镜后面的眼睛看着他“没有那个必要。”  
Wolf耸肩，等着下文。  
“我在你的房间里面发现了几张……碟。”Ripley顿了一下“你很喜欢丝袜吗？”  
Wolf没有马上回答，准确的说是他死机了几秒“你看到了?”他想起那几张碟，是某次任务顺手拿回来的东西。  
“你喜欢。”Ripley肯定的说“你喜欢……”接着又无奈的说了一句“等我五分钟。”说着他站起来走进房间，Wolf甚至听到他上锁的声音，他的注意力转移到蛋糕上面，上面的奶油看起来很诱人，他双手叠放，等着Ripley出来。  
门打开了，Wolf转头。  
“你那张碟，不是这样吗？”Ripley的穿着完整的长筒丝袜和吊带，上身穿着白色的衬衫“那双鞋子太高，我穿不了。”他赤脚走过来，金色的头发从额头上落下，遮住他的眼睛，Wolf看见他的耳朵发红。  
他现在完全想不起那张碟是说了什么，一双眼睛盯着衬衫下摆，想象着里面的景色，移不开视线。  
“那个主角坐在这里。”Ripley坐到Wolf的大腿上面，正面对着Wolf“然后把蛋糕拿过来。”他张开嘴巴，在奶油上面舔了一口，舌尖上面的白色递到Wolf的面前“我喂你？”  
Wolf先是一动不动，然后脱下眼镜，放在一边。然后将蛋糕拿开，双手放在Ripley的大腿上面，感受着丝袜的手感和下面温暖的肉体，他的手从衬衫下摆伸进去，摸到里面居然还穿着蕾丝内衣的时候，觉得内裤都紧了几号。  
“喜欢吗？”Ripley的嘴角有点弯“这里很喜欢的样子。”Ripley的眼镜已经脱了下来，漆黑的眼睛看着Wolf，里面带着一点笑意，他将舌头收回去，白色的奶油沾在他薄薄的嘴唇上面，他又伸出淡红色的舌头将嘴唇上面的白色舔进去，Ripley的动作在Wolf眼里放慢了。他不受控制的搂住Ripley，吻住他的嘴唇，里面还带着奶油的甜味，Ripley的双手扶住Wolf宽阔的肩膀，下身单薄的布料让他的身体直接摩擦到裤子上面，嘴巴里面发出轻声呻吟。Wolf急切的解开他的衬衫，里面的半托内衣露出来，蕾丝边刚好遮住乳头，但是这样的遮掩反而带着色情。Ripley看着呆掉的的Wolf，低下头开始给他解开领带和皮带。  
“Wolf，你真的很强壮呢。”他的手指从Wolf的脖子划到腹肌，直到浓密的毛发区，抓住里面的东西。  
“每次都要好久才能完全进去。”细长的手指撸动着巨物，Ripley靠在他的胸口小声说。   
Wolf知道他打的什么注意，他的手摸到Ripley的入口，里面果然已经湿软到不像话“真想把你吃了。”Wolf低头咬着Ripley的耳朵，舔着他干净的皮肤，在上面留下湿痕。Ripley的手还在撸动Wolf的巨物，液体打湿了他的手。  
“快点进去啊。”Ripley抬头舔着Wolf的喉结，他的舌头猫一样灵活“我不是都准备好了吗?”  
Wolf的手指已经插进毫无防备的后穴，两只手指扯开入口，他的手指伸进去摸着，瘙痒一样刮着内壁“你现在不是要像碟里的女主角一样呻吟了吗？”Wolf曲起手指，Ripley的后背绷紧，他将自己的前面和恋人握在一起，嘴里发出喘气的声音，低沉成熟的声音传到Wolf耳里“快点……”  
但是Wolf还是不动，他低下头，找到Ripley的嘴唇吮吸起来，一只手从蕾丝内衣里面找到他的乳头，捏动起来，Ripley的舌头被吸的发麻，口水顺着嘴角流下来，Wolf将他的内衣拉下，完全露出他的乳头，低头啃咬起来，Ripley的脚尖绷紧，手掌握紧两根已经硬挺的物体。  
“摸摸你自己。”Wolf将他的手从上面拉下，带着他的手指插进身体“是不是很湿?”Ripley的脸红起来。  
“每次我进去都觉得要被你融化了。”他将奶油抹在Ripley的胸口上，托起他的臀部，带动他的手指将自己顶上去，看着就像Ripley在享受自己玩弄自己一样。  
“热不热?”Wolf将他的乳头咬的红肿，然后将他放倒在饭桌上面“张开腿。”Ripley眼神湿润的看着Wolf，两条腿抬起夹住他的腰身，Wolf脱下衬衫和裤子，将Ripley拉过来，让他的臀部悬空，压住湿软的入口开始往里面顶。Ripley的胸口起伏着，皮肤泛起红色，乳头顶端挺立，上面的粘液还在泛着亮光，他的手自觉的掰开身体，他感觉到那样东西在入侵自己，蕾丝的内裤没有脱下，只是后面的细绳被拉到一边，前面被掏出，丝袜已经湿透，粘在皮肤上面，Wolf缓慢的进入，他的眼睛盯着Ripley的表情，双手抓紧恋人的大腿，直到完全进入他的身体。Ripley喘着气，手轻轻的放在腹部。  
“摸到了吗？”Wolf笑着问“不会捅穿你的。”  
Ripley没有看他，脸红的快要滴血一样，眼尾的红色就像忍住泪水一样“……别说了……”  
“谁之前还那么大胆来着?”Wolf弯下腰，将他的腿架在肩膀上面，抽出一点又捅进去，卵蛋拍打在他臀部的声音让他多了几分羞耻。  
“噗嗤噗嗤”  
Ripley的脚趾蜷缩起来，感受着Wolf的撞击，嘴角漏出呻吟。  
“啊！”Ripley忽然叫出声来，手掌抓住桌边，他身下的玻璃桌面出现了雾气，汗水滴落在玻璃桌面上，被润滑的玻璃让Wolf更加用力捏住Ripley的我大腿，让他的腿上出现了红色的痕迹，没有看见阳光的白皙皮肤上面勒住丝袜，有着情欲的痕迹，Wolf觉得自己心头越来越热。他低头再次吻住Ripley，啃咬他稍微丰满的下唇，舔着他精细的下巴和喉结，他的皮肤上面还有奶油的味道，不停的挺动和刺激让Ripley的心跳不断攀升。  
Ripley感觉到里面的东西无数次擦过他敏感的地方，一次比一次重，他伸出手搂住Wolf的脖子，在喘息的时候小声说“轻点……请轻点……嗯……啊……轻点好不好……”原本磁性的声音沙哑起来，听起来不像求饶，倒像求欢。  
“不要说话了。”Wolf堵住他的嘴巴“你越叫我越硬。”他身下的动作加快，Ripley被顶得上下晃动，他捂住嘴巴，眼神湿润的求饶。Wolf将他翻过来，抓住他的胯骨就开始挺动。Ripley在翻过来的瞬间刺激后背绷紧，肌肉流畅的后背出现在Wolf眼前的时候他毫不犹豫的咬着Ripley的肩头，Ripley的下半身被抬起，乳头压在冰凉的透明玻璃上面，yj也在玻璃上面摩擦，后面被插出了水声，白色的液体随着每一次抽插流出，落在大腿上面，沾满了下体的毛发，沿着大腿流下，流到小腿脚踝上面，Ripley的脚尖垫在Wolf的脚背上，不停的颤抖着，丝袜上面也沾着白色的液体。Wolf顶住Ripley的敏感，一手抓住他的前面飞快的撸动，Ripley的腿软下来，被拉起来按在玻璃饭桌上面，Ripley呼出的热气模糊了玻璃，就像他现在的脑子里面一样。Wolf抓住他的前面用力爱抚，白色的液体一滴滴的被挤了出来。  
“嗯……”Ripley发出小声的呻吟，传到Wolf的耳朵里面，他拉起Ripley的上半身，将他抱在怀里，不停的亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，用舌头舔着被咬出来的牙印，手掌抓住他被摩擦发红的胸肌揉着，Ripley现在就是被钉在巨物上面，他整个人被托着欺负，后面被弄得烂熟，他的手放在不停揉着自己胸口的手上，Wolf低头亲吻他的眼角“很快了。”  
Ripley精神恍惚的点点头，仰起头，Wolf吻住他的嘴唇，将他紧紧的抱在怀里，最后将他用力压下去，吞下他嘴里发出的呻吟，过多的液体被挤出，黑色的丝袜上面黑白交错。Wolf将Ripley放在椅子上面，将巨物对准Ripley的脸，Ripley张开嘴巴含进去……

 

END


End file.
